


Reunion has come

by Nezusha



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: 7th September, But still very dramatic for them, Happy birthday Shionnnnnnnnnn, I Don't Even Know, I am very dramatic too, I live Nezushi, In the most cliche way possible, It's like a drug to me, It's not that dramatic, It's...nice-ish?, Love Confessions, M/M, Nezumi is the Original Shakespeare, Nezushi - Freeform, Reunion, Reunion has come, Shion's birthday, They are like drugs to each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezusha/pseuds/Nezusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off my previous 'Limpid Hair, Ashen Eyes', I present to you the most cliché romantic dramatic reunion poem in the history of cliché romantic dramatic reunion poems. </p>
<p>Happy Birthday, Shion. This is my gift to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion has come

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I finished watching the anime and hadn't read the novels yet. Following that plotline, Hamlet had stayed with Shion instead of Tsukiyo. I also had no idea how deeply Shion would be involved in the government process or that Nezumi actually came to Shion's place and met Karan before they parted so the poem conflicts with that.
> 
> It also switches from third person POV to first person POV, which is Nezumi but I didn't bother mentioning it. Our beloved couple is out of character anyway for the sake of dramatization. They don't talk of anything important. Shion is adorkable while Nezumi has been posioned with a strong love potion. 
> 
> This is not at all how I imagine the reunion now after finishing the novels. There are far more complexities involved, one which the anime didn't bother to address but let's spare the heavy stuff for the sake of an important date.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Shion. 
> 
> Dedicated to Maha Aymen, the Shion to my Nezumi. *o*

Limpid hair.  
Ashen eyes.  
Honest confessions.  
Clear, blue skies.

Fated destiny.  
Broken walls.  
Worlds converge.  
Clarity befalls.

Open doors.  
Easy pace.  
Bleeding passion.  
A warm embrace.

Regular citizen.  
Cool wanderer.  
"You're finally here!"  
"...You're still a blunder."

Steps approaching.  
Feet firmly grounded.  
Reenacting memories,  
Flower promptly responded.

"Don't move."  
"I'll treat you."  
Loud laughs bubbling.

Soft smiles.  
Bold looks.  
Duo hearts tumbling.

Scarf drops.  
Beckoning stance.  
"My liege.  
Let us prance."

Wordless.  
Unspoken.  
Hand in hand,  
Silence broken

By leather boots.  
Small shoes.  
Dancing around.  
Nothing to lose.

Five steps right.  
Now a big turn.  
One, Two, Three.  
Still trying to learn.

Humming a melody.  
Eyes locked in daze.  
Red meeting grey.  
Open, bare; unfazed.

Stew,   
Cherry cake.  
Karan enters kindly.

"Mom."  
"Ma'am."   
She stares absentmindedly.

"Nezumi-san."  
Embarrass.  
"We were waiting."  
Rat nervous.

Pinned.  
Immobilized.  
Under her gaze,  
Scrutinized.

Next moment,  
She smiles.  
"Be alone but,  
Don't go too wild."

Living people.  
Shion's mother.  
"Raging hormones...  
Oh, I won't bother."

Exiting quickly,   
Couldn't help but utter,  
"Thank-you."   
Softly,  
Barely in a mutter.

Realizing quickly now,  
How close they were.  
"Your m-mama will kill me."  
Did the rat just stutter?

"She's grateful. As am I."  
They both pulled apart.  
"I'm glad you came back."  
Heavy words to my heart.

Feelings over reason,  
Keep it all in.  
A key to survival-  
Never mind, I've fallen.

"You look thin."  
"You look deranged."  
"Huh? How so??"  
Conflict engaged

For the rest   
Of the night.  
Silly chatters  
Lame fights.

"How's Hamlet?"  
"How's Cravat?"  
"I've grown taller!"  
"Oh, must you fret!"

Sly smirks.  
Open delights.  
Sobered up,  
Recalling plights.

"I thought we'd never meet."  
Sad eyes gleaming.  
Your words sound scary  
Like dying souls screaming.

"It's a miracle you're here.  
How did you find the way?"  
Here's where I belong.  
As if I can go astray.

"Sleep, you idiot."  
Trying to stifle a yawn.  
"Good night, Nezumi."  
"Sweet dreams, Shion."

Come morning.   
Double teens.  
Bright room.  
Sight unseen.

Softly breathing.  
Sharing body heat.  
Unguarded, unpretentious  
In a heartbeat.

Countless times.  
Shifted around.  
Single bed.  
Space unbound.

But instincts triumphed,  
And limbs tangled.  
Chests picked sync.  
Breathing came strangled.

An arm under white.  
A head under chin.  
Throats echoing snores.  
Cue sunshine glint.

"Shion."  
"Hm?"  
"Are you awake?"  
Get off me.

"Nezumi."  
"Hm?"  
"Please stay."  
Don't leave me.

Grace arose.  
Stretched his arms.  
Tied his hair.  
Unhurried, total calm.

"I came to visit."  
Feigning nonchalance.  
The other boy sat up,  
Disrupting his balance.

Grabbing him.  
Holding him.  
Too far, he's delved.

"I'm powerless.  
I'm weak!  
Can't survive myself.

I'm a little chick  
Out of the nest.  
I can hide safely.  
I know what's best!

But when I use my judgement;  
When I use my brain,  
I only see dark.  
I think I'll go insane!"

"You're delusional.  
Uncanny, unorthodox."  
Nezumi turned to him.  
"The little chick to my fox."

Out came a blanket.  
Over their heads.  
Flower held it tight,  
"Let's play safe.  
Let's play dead."

"You aren't thinking."  
A voice warned him low.   
A hand pushed him back.  
"But I'll let you know

My pride.  
My heart.  
My mind.  
My guard.

Upon you, I bestow.

For in days, today, tomorrow.  
My shadow will follow.  
The bitterness, I'll swallow.  
No despair shall wallow."

Eyes lowered.   
Lips brush.  
Skin breaks  
In a blush.

We had met that night  
In memory; in fantasy.  
A rodent with damaged goods.  
A rich kid on ecstasy.

When bounds became shackles.  
When my life was split in two.  
When burdens became unbearable,  
"I'm glad to have met you."

Spoken longings.  
Consensual sighs.  
Years and years after,  
Reconnected ties.

"September, the 7th."  
"Yes, we met today!"  
Don't look at me like that   
"...Idiot. Your birthday.

What will his Majesty  
Desire as a gift?"  
"It's right before me.  
If you stay here and don't drift."

There's a certain emotion  
In-between love and hate.  
"Let's go downstairs."  
I call it fate.

Bakery upgraded.  
Privileges returned.  
Satisfied living.  
Reunion has come.

Kitchen space.  
Stove alit.  
Cakes and buns.  
Lunch in a bit.

Enter with drama.  
Forever, it may be.  
"Happy birthday, Shion."  
"Welcome home, Nezumi."

**Author's Note:**

> The lines about the chick and the fox is a throwback to No. 6 Volume 3 when Nezumi actually warns Shion to stay out of danger's way after getting attacked by Inuskashi:
> 
> "You're powerless, you remember that. You don't have the skill or the mentality it takes to fight. You're like a chick that's fallen out of its nest. You'd just chirp-chirp-chirp until you're eaten by a fox. So do yourself a favour, and don't go walking into danger's path. Don't do it, ever. Use your head. Put your so-called gifted brain into motion, full-throttle, and use your judgment to assess the situation."
> 
> I imagine Nezumi categorizing himself as a fox too because he's one of the dangers Shion has to face. And I know that he would never (maybe) actually confess in this way or say "I'm glad to have met you" but again, let's let it all go for Shion's sake. Let's let him have another awesome birthday!
> 
> Hope you liked reading ^^


End file.
